Bad Boy, Bad Boy, Whatcha Gonna Do?
by dontrainonmyteenagedream
Summary: Blaine and Rachel are siblings. Blaine has feelings for Kurt and Rachel starts to scheme. Blaine tries to shake of his bad boy persona to win Kurt's love.
1. Chapter 1

**Tumblr has rotted my brain! I got sucked into the Anderberry Au! Please Enjoy! **

"Blaine?" Rachel knocked softly on her brother's door.

"What princess?" Usually the nick-name would make the diva smile, but the disdain in Blaine's voice made her cringe slightly.

"I need a ride to school in the morning. Would you mind?" The look Rachel received almost sent her running for her dads, but sectionals were approaching and she desperately needed to be at glee rehearsal if they wanted to have any chance of winning this year.

"Yeah, whatever, just get out." Blaine went back to strumming his guitar, tuning Rachel out once more.

"Oh, and we have to pick of Kurt in the morning. Thanks big brother!" Rachel ran the short distance to her bedroom, slamming the door and sliding the lock into place.

A few seconds later, Blaine pounded on the door, "Hey hobbit! Don't you dare think you are getting away with this!" The thump of his motorcycle boots could be faintly heard, and Rachel let out a loud sigh before grabbing her phone to text Kurt.

"Rachel, hurry up! I have school too, hobbit!" Blaine rolled his eyes, fiddling with his lighter, his crave for nicotine growing with his impatience.

"I'm right here. Perfection isn't easy, not that you would know," Rachel tossed her hair over her shoulder grabbing her bag off the counter.

"Who's the one giving you and your little friend a ride? Let's just get this over with."

The siblings made the short walk to the car in relative silence. Blaine started the car and Rachel's hand immediately shot out to silence the blaring music coming from the speakers.

"Leave it," The older Berry ordered, backing out of the drive way and began the short drive the Kurt's. Rachel sighed, but left the music, not in the mood to fight this early.

Five minutes later, Blaine came to a stop in front of Kurt's house and Rachel hopped out, shouting behind her, "Be right back!"

Blaine exhaled, shutting his eyes and leaning back onto the head rest. A few seconds later, Blaine felt a rush of fresh air hit him, accompanied by a loud yelp.

"Blaine, take Kurt to school, Finn's going to drive me! Thanks!" Rachel turned running back towards the house, leaving her flustered friend and angry older brother alone in the car.

"I... am so sorry about that! I didn't know Finn was going to school today and I would've gone with…" Kurt trailed off looking at the unamused boy. "I'll shut up."

"Good idea," The ride to McKinley was spent in a tense silence, Blaine plotting all they ways to get back at Rachel and Kurt trying to not flip out because of his close proximity to this extremely attractive gay boy. As he pulled into a visitor parking space, Blaine glanced at his sister's friend. He had never realized just how much he looked like a porcelain doll that would shatter with the lightest of touches. 'Stop it Blaine, he's friends with Rachel. He's probably a freak, just like the rest of her friends.' An evil smirk came across his face. 'It can't hurt to have a little fun, right?"

"Er… Thanks for the ride I guess," Kurt opened the door, grabbing his bag.

Before he could walk away, Blaine rolled down the window, "How would you like to go out with me? Tonight around 7:30?" Kurt stunned into silence couldn't get his voice to work quick enough, "Great it's a date. See you then babe."

Blaine winked as Kurt before backing out of the parking lot and speeding off. Kurt stood motionless for a few moments longed until he heard Mercedes calling for him from the front steps of the school.

"Hey White Boy, what are you doing?" Mercedes walked over, placing her hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I think I have a date with Rachel's older brother!"

**Thanks for reading! If anybody's interested, my URL on tumblr is dontrainonmyteenagedream :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**H****ey! Thanks for the awesome response :)I love you all!**

**Oh, and I don't own anything! :)  
><strong>

"Oh God, what am I going to wear? Why did he have to ask me out? We've never even really talked and he goes to another school and he's Rachel's older brother! What was I thinking. I should call him. Tell him this isn't a good idea. But… he is kind of hot. And he's the only other gay boy that I know! What can happen, right?"

Finn chose that moment to walk in, looking around the room for the person his step-brother was talking to. Not seeing anyone, Finn called out, "Hey Ku-Whoah! What happened in here?"

"What do you need Finn? I'm kinda busy!" Kurt's shout could be heard faintly from the walk in closet.

Finn dodged another shirt that Kurt had thrown and maneuvered closer to the closet, "Uh… Burt wanted to see you before you leave."

A loud sigh echoed throughout the room, "Tell him… Tell him I'll be down in a minute, okay?"

"Uhh, sure. What exactly are you doing?" Finn ducked, narrowly missing a boot to the head. "You're going kind of crazy."

"I have nothing to wear! And I have a date in…" Kurt paused, sticking his head out of the closet and glancing at his wall clock. "Twenty-five minutes! Out, out! Tell my dad I'll be down in a bit."

Finn rushed from the room, stumbling over the pile of clothes. Running up the stairs and into the living room, Finn spotted Burt in his chair, "He said he'll be up in a few."

"Ok, thanks Finn," Burt took a sip of his beer and nodded at the teen.

Kurt came rushing up the stairs a few minutes later, buttoning up his shirt, "Dad? What did you need?"

"Son, I know this is your first date, but I want you to know that if you ever need advice or.."

"Dad! No, no, no, no, no! We are not having this discussion," Kurt covered his ears with his hands and made his way to the front door. "I don't even know why he asked me out dad, but please, do not give me the talk."

Burt sighed, shaking his head, "Ok… just be careful bud."

The doorbell rang, interrupting Kurt's response. "That's him," Kurt rushed to the door, shouting, "I'll be back by eleven! Bye dad!"

"Someone knows how to clean up well," Kurt sucked in a breath, locking eyes with Blaine. The older teen was dressed in his normal attire, but there was something about seeing it outside of school that made Kurt's heart race. "Not exactly appropriate for a motorcycle, but it'll do."

Kurt paused, looking at Blaine, "You didn't say anything about a motorcycle."

"How else would we get to dinner?" Blaine continued walking down the path, waiting for Kurt by his bike. "Well…?"

"Is it safe?" Kurt gave the motorcycle a weary look, biting his lower lip.

"Of course." Blaine handed Kurt his spare helmet and got on the bike, "You ready?"

Kurt nodded, putting on the helmet and taking a deep breath. Getting on behind Blaine, Kurt leaned into Blaine and lightly placed his arms around Blaine's middle. Blaine shook his head, tugging Kurt's arms tighter around him, "Hold on sweetcheeks, it's going to be a fun ride."

Turning the bike on, Blaine sped away from the curb, chuckling when Kurt's arms tightened around him.

Klaine

"Oh my God. I'm walking home. There is no way you're getting me back on that thing!"

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," Blaine took Kurt's helmet out of his hand and placed back on the bike. Placing his hand on the terrified teens back, Blaine led Kurt to the entrance of Breadsticks.

"Yes, it was that bad. Not all of us are addicted to the thrill of danger."

Blaine sighed, knowing that Rachel had probably told Kurt all about his past. It wasn't something he was proud of, but he'd paid his dues and was honestly trying to be a better person.

"Look, I don't know what Rachel has told you, but I really like you Kurt." Blaine paused in the lobby, looking into Kurt's eyes and grabbing his hand, "I don't want to screw this up."

"Blaine…" The hostess chose that moment to interrupt and the two men broke their gaze, looking awkwardly around.

"Two?" The girl was young, probably still in college, and the look she gave Blaine made something curl inside of Kurt's stomach. With a sudden burst of courage, Kurt grasped Blaine's hand and nodded at the hostess. She glared at him, ripping two menus out of their holder and stomping off towards the tables.

Blaine sent Kurt and amused look, "It's ok, I'm not interested in her." Blaine winked and then started walking in the direction the hostess went. Kurt eyes widened in shock and he followed Blaine. "This boy is going to be the death of me."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! dontrainonmyteenagedream(.)tumblr(.)com<strong>

**:D xoxo~  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :) I don't know if i should continue or not...**

* * *

><p>"So tell me, why exactly did you ask me out?" Kurt placed his elbow on the table and leaned into his hand. The flirty waitress had just gotten done with taking their orders, but this time she avoided eye contact with Blaine at all costs.<p>

"You're hot," Blaine took a drink of his coke and gave Kurt a look that said 'don't bring it up.'

"That's it? That's the only reason?" Kurt's eyebrows shot up and he returned Blaine's look with his bitch glare.

"Do I need another reason?" Leaning back in his chair, Blaine nudged Kurt's foot with his own, winking at the other boy.

"I can't believe I honestly thought you liked me…" Kurt replied. Standing up, he threw his napkin on the table and walked out of Breadsticks. Blaine tossed a twenty next to the discarded napkin and rushed after Kurt. Once outside, Blaine saw Kurt on his phone talking to what sounded like Finn, "I don't care if you're with Rachel, just please come pick me up!"

"Kurt," Blaine said cautiously, walking towards the angered teen. "Just let me take you home."

Kurt scowled, "You've made your intensions quite clear Anderson, just leave me alone."

Blaine sighed, knowing how stubborn Kurt was, but not wanting to give up, "Please Kurt, give me another chance."

In response, Kurt scoffed, turning away, 'maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away.'

A few seconds later, Finn's truck pulled up and Kurt immediately headed towards it.

"Kurt, please!" Blaine shouted.

Kurt turned and shook his head. Once he was in the safety of Finn's truck, Kurt finally let the tears fall. Finn, recognizing something was wrong with his brother decided, for once, to stay silent.

* * *

><p>"Blaine Anderson-Berry! What did you do!" Rachel stomped up the stairs following her brother.<p>

"Rachel, for once in your god-damn life, leave it alone!" Blaine slammed his bedroom door, almost hitting Rachel in the face.

"No, Blaine, I will not leave the fact that you interrupted my date with Finn because you couldn't control your hormones! Now open this door and tell me what happened!" With every word Rachel's voice got louder and louder. Blaine threw the door open, gesturing for Rachel to walk in, slamming it closed once again.

"Now, will you please tell me what you said to make Kurt so angry that he had to call Finn?" Rachel sat on the bed with her arms crossed, looking expectantly at her older brother.

"Rachel… it's honestly not my fault! I just might have said some things that he took to seriously," Blaine fiddled with his hands, picking at his nails.

"You told him you wanted to sleep with him, didn't you!" Standing up, Rachel hands flew to her hips.

"Well… maybe. I didn't mean it! It was supposed to be a joke!"

"Did Kurt know that! You're his first date ever and you tell him that you want to have sex! What were you thinking!" A few seconds later, both teens whipped their heads towards the opening door.

Their dad, Harim was standing in the doorway, an eyebrow raised at his children, "Am I hearing this correctly?"

"I think I'll leave you two to talk," Rachel scurried out of the room, shutting the door with a wave of her fingers.

"Blaine, you know your papa and I are always here to talk to, right?"

"I know dad. It's just… I don't know what to do. I really like Kurt, but I always say the wrong thing," Blaine sat next to his dad on his bed, running his hand through his hair.

"You get that from Leroy. Did I ever tell you about our first date?" Hiram put her arm around Blaine's shoulder, sighing when Blaine shook his head no. "Well, our first date didn't go to well either. He told me that he didn't approve of my outfit choice, but that he could always get over that. I could remember to chose something better for our next date."

Blaine let out a bark of laughter, "Seriously?"

Hiram smiled, nodding, "Not all first dates are wonderful, but look at us now. Basically married and with two children. Just apologize to Kurt and ask for a second chance. And maybe take the car next time? Kurt doesn't exactly look like the motorcycle type."

"Thanks dad," Blaine smiled and hugged his dad.

"Now get some sleep, you have to drive all the way to Dalton in the morning after you apologize to Kurt."

"Ugh," Rolling his eyes, Blaine pushed his father out of his room.

"I love you son, never forget that."

"I love you too Dad."

Shutting the door, Blaine changed into his pajamas and curled up in his bed, running through all of the ways he could apologize to Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed xx-<strong>


End file.
